


Laven Seasons

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Laven Week 2k16 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cute couple moments, Laven Week, Laven through the seasons, M/M, My OTP, Short Chapters, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi and Allen and their growing relationship through the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't, and never shall, own -man.

"Come on Lavi!" the young white haired exorcist called to the Bookman in training. "Its fun! I promise." he finished with a small laugh at the look the red head gave him. 

It was early morning in the crisp November air and the only two current exorcists that were awake at the time being one Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman Jr., the younger having dragged the older outside once he caught sight of what was covering the ground, leading them to the current stale mate that they were at. 

Having a bit of fun Allen had dragged Lavi with to go jumping into the massive piles of leaves that had fallen at the bases of trees littering the area. Bringing them to the current moment of Allen laying in a pile of red, gold and orange leaves, some of which were sticking out of his white hair, and Lavi standing at the edge of said pile.

"I'm having plenty of fun watching you act your age Moyashi." Lavi retorted with a smile across his lips while Allen's turned into a frown with a sharp "my name's Allen baka Usagi." before a wicked smirk came to play as an idea popped into his head. 

Acting on his idea before he could think himself out from it he called out to the red head. "Lavi? Come here for a moment." not suspecting anything, said red head leanted down closer to the white haired youth. "Yes Moyashi?" he asked, continuing to smile. Giving a hard yank on the others jacket Lavi fell into the pile of leaves, but also ontop of Allen. 

"Happy with your plan?" Lavi asked with a grin, not moving from atop the younger male, causing the blush that appeared after landing so close to darken more. "Possibly." he retorted aiming a small grin himself to Lavi. "What about this?" he questioned leaning even closer to place a soft kiss onto Allen's lips, seperating a moment later to gadge his reaction. The look of suprise quickly left Allen's face and a smile instead took its place. "Maybe you should try that one more time? To be sure." the younger remarked. 

Lavi let out a chuckle in response to Allen's remark. "So it should be safe to assume you like me in the same way I like you then." Allen nodded before answering. "It would." with Allen's answer Lavi leaned down to once more place a chaste kiss onto the younger males lips to express the love he felt for him.


	2. Winter Fun

It was the first snowfall of the year and a certain mischevious red headed exorcist had dragged his boyfriend outside to play in the cold substance. Of course the red head couldn't help but poke fun at the younger male while they were out there. "Allen? Where'd you go? You blend into the snow so much I can't see you!" he called out jokenly. In retaliation Allen threw a snowball that hit Lavi face on. "You wound me so." he answered in such a deadpan tone Allen couldn't help but laugh at the red head. 

In between laughs Allen spoke, "You had it coming," pause for laughter. "and you know it." still keeping a straight face Lavi carefully snuck up behind the younger male to dump snow into the back of his shirt. "Revenge!" Lavi called triumphantly while Allen yelped from the cold pressed against his bare back beginning the snow war between them. 

"Get back here Lavi!" Allen called throwing yet another snowball at the red head after he managed to get a double strike on the younger male. "Why? So you can get your revenge? I think not!" he taunted Allen back easily dodging the balls of snow thrown at him. Backing up right into a tree and having the snow collected from the branches fall onto him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up Moyashi, I'll be getting you back." Lavi promised to his laughing boyfriend by throwing a clump of snow to the younger, just barely missing him as Allen ducked out of the way last minute. 

Throwing another couple snowballs Lavi finally got a lucky hit on Allen, the force from the ball of snow causing him to fall backwards into another snow pile, where he lay and started to make snow angels. "Giving up now?" Lavi called as he walked over to where Allen lay. "More like taking a break," he answered in response. "come join me!" the younger requested, giving the red head a pleading look once he was within sight. "Anything for my dulcina." Lavi said before joining the fun of making snow angels. A light blush coloring Allen's cheeks from Lavi's words, yet still continued to make snow angels with the red head for another couple hours when they both agreed to go back inside in order to warm up some. 

Helping with warming up they each held a cup of hot chocolate, Allen's back pressed to Lavi's chest with a blanket drapped over the two as they cuddled. "Had fun today?" Lavi asked resting his head on top of Allen's. "I did. What about you?" the younger asked back. Smiling Lavi answered, "Spending the day like how we did, of course I did." remaining cuddled with one another they enjoyed their time during one of the few rare days when they were able to truely relax.


	3. Spring Showers

"There's plenty of time before the train comes, I've got something set up I want you to see." Lavi explained as he gently tugged Allen along behind him, away from the train station that they needed to catch to get back to the Black Order once they had completed their current mission. "You'll enjoy this. Trust me." he finished as he led the younger male towards a nearby field filled with blossoming cherry blossom trees. 

Following willingly behind the red head to whatever he had lain out, they soon enough came to a small hill where a blanket was layed underneath one of the cherry blossom trees with food covering all of the space, but for two people to sit. "Lavi, when did-?" Allen begun to ask, but was cut off by the older males reply. "Early this morningI was able to set everything up, but enough talk, lets eat, I'm sure your hungry by now." a light blush that covered Allen's cheeks was answer enough to Lavis assumption. Sitting side by side on the blanket, the two enjoyed the small picnic lunch the red head had set up. 

As the two ate they chatted comfortably between bites of food. "Thank you for setting this up Lavi," Allen thanked as he cuddled close to the red head. "its been awhile since we've had any personal time together." a soft smile tugged on Lavi's lips. "It has," Lavi stated leaning closer towards Allen, "and since we're alone right now I thought we-." Lavi was saying but was cut off as a sudden, and unexpected, rain shower started above their heads. Grasping Allen's hand the two dashed back through the field to the train station where they took shelter from the sudden rain storm. "That wasn't how I thought things would go." Lavi stated tugging Allen gently onto sitting in his lap on the lone bench that was covered. "Maybe not, but today was still fun." Allen answered in response. "Even with the rain?" the red head asked flashing a smile. "Especially because of the rain." he replied. "Oh? Why's that?" Lavi asked in curiosity. "Since I get to do this." leaning up Allen pressed a kiss to Lavi's lips. "I think your right." Lavi responded once the kiss was broken for air. 

Leaning back down the two continued to share kisses, neither noticing when the showers broke to reveal a clear blue sky and rainbow overhead, too busy enjoying the time alone they were able to get with one another.


	4. Summer Heat

Today was, by far, the hottest day of summer that the exorcists have seen and everyone was trying to keep cool in their own way. Most opting to hide away in the castle-eske building, all for Lavi and Allen, who were out in the heat under the shade of the trees nearby. 

"Allen~. It's so hot out here!" Lavi whined to the white haired youth laying next to him under the shade. Allen gave him an unamused look before replying. "I know it is Lavi, but the only cool places to hide away from this heat are filled with other people. Unless you've got a better idea this is the best way to try and stay cool." as if sparking an idea, Lavi's eye lit up, taking hold of Allen's hand he led them through the forest. "In fact I do." he threw over his shoulder. 

Continuing to pull the younger male along for another few minutes, they at last came to a clearing that held a clear watered lake. "Come on! Lets go swimming." Lavi said excitedly, stripping out of his top and pants so he now only stood in his boxers. In response to Lavi's announcement of going swimming, Allen fidgeted nervously. "Lavi," Allen started, catching the red heads attention. "I, uh, don't know how to swim." he admitted. "I'll teach you then. Come on." Lavi gently urged Allen into agreeing. With a couple more gentle prods he got it. 

"Are you sure about this?" Allen questioned now also standing in the shallows in nothing but his boxers as well. "Yes, I know what I'm doing and besides we're taking things slow." Lavi stated from the deeper middle, swimming back towards Allen. "Ready to learn?" the elder male asked once he reached the shallows with Allen, flashing him a smirk as he grasped his hands causing a light dusting of pink to cover the white haired youths cheeks. "As ready as I'll ever be." Allen gave following Lavi to the deeper waters as per instructed. "If I drown, I'm going to come back to haunt you." Allen remarked when they reached the edge of the shallows. "You've got nothing to worry about, I won't let you drown." Lavi shot back before he focused on the task at hand. 

As the day progressed Lavi was able to teach Allen the basics with nothing worse than a few seconds of being under the water and as night came and the heat gave away, Lavi and Allen, both dripping wet, walked back to HQ hand in hand with smiles across their lips from the fun day they had together.


End file.
